


Визжи, сучка!

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: …Ты молчишь, а если говоришь, то шёпотом, жестами даёшь понять Рендару, что хочешь ещё бокал дешёвого вина. Интересно, данмеры знают, кто скрывается под дешёвым платьем? Знают, что между ног не тёплое лоно, а член? Или не замечают, потому что в женском наряде ты — обычная босмерка?





	Визжи, сучка!

Ты зря решил, что тебя не заметят за ворохом юбок. Прятаться научиться можно, но делать это хорошо умеет далеко не каждый.

Ты — о, отдам должное! — можешь. Столько времени быть на виду и при этом работать на Клинка — уметь надо. У тебя, маленького, незаметного, получалось. Ни посол, ни кто-то ещё с высоты семи футов тебя не замечали. А ты разливал вино по серебряным бокалам и жадно вбирал, поглощал, пожирал любое случайно оброненное слово, любые слухи.

Талмор тебе не спустит это с рук.

Не простит ни скромную одежду, ни тихий спокойный голос, ни вежливо склонённую голову.

…Ты молчишь, а если говоришь, то шёпотом, жестами даёшь понять Рендару, что хочешь ещё бокал дешёвого вина. Интересно, данмеры знают, кто скрывается под дешёвым платьем? Знают, что между ног не тёплое лоно, а член? Или не замечают, потому что в женском наряде ты — обычная босмерка?

Твоё телосложение, худощавое, позволяет носить платье. Не нужно запихивать в корсаж много тряпок, достаточно намёка, что есть грудь.

Одежда скромная, но… тебе идёт гораздо больше, чем мужские тряпки. Легко задрать юбки, пристроиться сзади, надавить на спину и…

О, надеюсь, ты будешь визжать как сучка, Малборн, когда мой член войдёт в тебя — глубоко, по самые яйца. Пока ты сидишь с безразличным видом и поправляешь светлые — и париком ухитрился разжиться — длинные волосы, чтобы они немного закрыли напудренное лицо. Потягивая вино, тяжёлым взглядом отшиваешь желающих развлечься пьяниц, которым в залитых спиртных зенках любая уродина кажется девицей дивной красоты. Умеешь осаждать, причём негромко, без склок. Губы шевелятся, сквозь крики я не разбираю, что ты говоришь.

В «Новом Гнисисе» яблоку упасть негде. Тем лучше: быть на виду тебе крайне нежелательно. Поэтому ты допьёшь этот бокал и удалишься к себе.

…Всё так, как я и думал. Ха, даже в походке женственная плавность. Ты будто создан носить платья — настолько непринуждённо приподнимаешь юбки, чтобы идти не мешали, но скрывали большие ступни.

Провожаю взглядом ровную спину, когда поднимаешься по лестнице. О, я наготове. Очередной посетитель уйдёт к себе. Никого это не удивит.

…Дверь запереть ты, разумеется, не успеваешь. Взвизгиваешь, хотя ещё рано, а я перехватываю руку с занесённым кинжалом и сжимаю, вынуждаю выпустить оружие, одновременно ногой пинаю дверь, чтобы закрылась.

«Визжи, сучка», — хочу сказать, но лишний шум наверняка привлечёт внимание. Если кто-нибудь придёт на помощь, ты, конечно, скажешь Рендару, что пьяный посетитель пристал, но не правду.

— Нашли-таки… ублюдки! — хотя негромко шипишь, но в голосе отчаяние. Тебя начинает трясти. Ощущаю дрожь своим телом. Делаешь рывок, но я сильнее. Платье трещит, потому что наступаю на подол. Женская одежда против тебя. На руку мне, причём во всех смыслах.

— Это не так сложно оказалось, — нарочито безразлично отвечаю, хотя сердце ухает. Потому что от тебя приятно пахнет.

Ты играешь в женщину до конца, и тебе идёт.

Чувствую упругость ягодиц, когда прижимаю тебя спиной к себе. Чувствую, как вздымается грудная клетка, когда часто-часто дышишь. Волосы — не твои — щекочут лицо, и я понимаю — пахнет от них, но по-прежнему не пойму чем.

Когда дыхание выравнивается, говоришь:

— Убивай, раз так…

Наивный? Играешь? Думаешь, можешь усыпить бдительность?

— Зачем? — шепчу в острое длинное ухо и поглаживаю твою грудь, нащупываю шнуровку корсажа. — Мы можем быть друг другу полезны.

Выкладываю, зачем я здесь, хотя ты и так понимаешь... Согласишься, знаю.

Потому что выбора у тебя нет.

За что люблю женские штучки — за то, что можно с ними играть: медленно распускать шнуровку, стягивать платье, одновременно целовать оголяющиеся плечи, грудь, если время позволяет.

Можно просто задрать юбки, нагнуть тебя и…

У нас с тобой времени немного. Гадаю, что предложишь: украденные в посольстве деньги или себя. Мой расчёт оказался верным: твои запасы истощились. Ты готов дать мне себя, чтобы Талмор хоть ненадолго оставил тебя в покое. А я обещаю сдержать слово.

Ты веришь, поэтому упираешься ладонями в стену. Поднимаю подол, поглаживаю бёдра, худые — настолько, что чулки держатся только на подвязках, а не по-женски округлые. Не забываю отметить, что зелёный — цвет шерстяного платья — тебе идёт. Это так… по-босмерски! Трусь пахом о затянутый в скромное женское бельё зад, ощущаю, как мой член наливается.

Ты царапаешь стену, потому что тебе, может, и привычны такие отношения, но противно. Знаю — чувствую — тошнит от осознания, что продаёшь тело за свободу. Один ноготь на твоей руке, совсем не женственной, с широкими костяшками, сильно — до мяса — обламывается, по стене стекает капелька крови.

Капелька — ерунда. Не веришь же ты, что я убью тебя в городе. Как бы ни насрать было нордам на какого-то эльфа, но уйти мне беспрепятственно они не позволят. Много, слишком много свидетелей будет.

Одной рукой поглаживаю твою спину, прямую, второй расправляюсь со шнуровкой на ширинке, спускаю ставшие тесными штаны и сдираю с твоего — не округлого, как кажется из-за юбок, но поджарого зада бельё.

Уверен, для тебя это не в новинку. Чем смазать, не ищу, плюю на ладонь, смачиваю головку слюной, приставляю ко входу и толкаюсь.

Хотя мне самому больно от проникновения, но понимаю — я прав, в зад тебя не раз трахали. Замираю, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущениям и, чтобы отвлечь тебя, негромко спрашиваю:

— Ну что, сучка, взвизгнешь?

Молчишь. Ни стоном, ни вздохом не даёшь понять, что тебе больно. Короткими толчками вхожу на всю длину — по самые яйца, но даже тогда ты молчишь. Более того, насаживаешься. Рассчитываешь, что я скоро развяжусь? Зря, я не юнец, у которого этот раз — первый.

Или тебе нравится, сучка?

Ответа не получаю. Не щажу тебя, мои яйца шлёпают по твоим ягодицам. Ладонями поглаживаю твои бока, бёдра, сминаю зелёную шерсть, поддеваю руку под юбку и обхватываю пальцами твой член.

Вот он, лучший ответ. Член, по-босмерски небольшой, легко умещается в мою ладонь. Его я ласкаю бережно. Люблю контрасты, например, женское платье на мужчине…

И ты любишь, иначе не объясню, как при всём том, что с силой вколачиваюсь, терзаю твой зад, но член при этом твердеет. Ты охотно толкаешься в мою руку, насаживаешься на ствол и… молчишь.

— Ну взвизгни, сучка! — шепчу. Мало ли предающихся утехам по углам? Мы-то даже не заперты, вспоминаю.

Хочу услышать тебя.

И слышу. Короткий вскрик — до того как твоё семя заливает мою руку. Не заставляю и я себя долго ждать, после отпускаю тебя. Вытираю ладонь о юбку, оставляю на память о себе порочный след. Твои ноги подкашиваются, лбом упираешься в стену и пытаешься отдышаться. Парик сбит набок, платье перепачкано. Тебе придётся привести себя в порядок, прежде чем покинешь Виндхельм.

Держу обещание и, коротко прощаясь, покидаю убогую комнатушку.

Навсегда.

Хотя знаю, что ты будешь визжать как сучка, громко и искренне, когда тебя начнут пытать. Думал отделаться просто смертью? Ха, как бы не так! Моя задача — спугнуть, выманить тебя из города.

До Морровинда тебе, Малборн, добраться не суждено.

Никогда.


End file.
